(a) Field
The Embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to a stereoscopic image display device. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a stereoscopic image display device including a lens panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With the development of display device technology, a stereoscopic image display device, that is, a three-dimensional (3D) image display device, has drawn attention, and various 3D image display devices have been researched.
A 3D image display technology displays a 3D effect for objects using binocular parallax, which is the most important factor for recognizing the 3D effect at a short distance. The 3D image display device may be classified into various methods, and may be largely classified into a stereoscopic 3D image display device and an autostereoscopic 3D image display device. In a case of the stereoscopic 3D image display device, there is a drawback that spectacles must be worn such that further development of the autostereoscopic 3D image display device is required.
The autostereoscopic 3D image display device may be classified into those using a multi-viewpoint method or a super multi-viewpoint method in which the 3D image may be observed without the spectacles in a specific viewing angle region, and an integrated image method, a volume image method, and a hologram method that provides the 3D image to be closer to actual 3D reality. Among them, the multi-viewpoint method may be classified into a spatial division method of spatially dividing an entire resolution to realize a required viewpoint number by using a lens array, and a temporal division method of temporally and quickly displaying several viewpoint images while maintaining the entire resolution. In the integrated image method, a basic image as an image in which 3D image information is photographed with a limited size in slightly different directions is stored and then is shown through a lens array, thereby allowing the 3D image to be recognized by the observer.
The autostereoscopic 3D image display device includes a photomodulation unit to control a path of light, and the lens array is mainly used as the photomodulation unit. A panel capable of forming the lens array is referred to as a lens panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.